


Always Watching You

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, I literally created a new ship because of the Great Omegaverse Project and now I’m dying for it, M/M, Staring from afar, or kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Koga gets the feeling that he’s being watched.
Relationships: Isara Mao/ Oogami Koga
Kudos: 18





	Always Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what is literally the beginnings of this Mao/Koga shipping mania and it is 4:30am here. I first created this ship solely for the Great Omegaverse Project but I have grown to love it more than that so here I am making content for some ship that is nonexistent for now. 
> 
> Even if you don’t ship this I still hope it is enjoyable!

Koga gets the feeling that he's being watched.

It hasn't really bothered him, until now. It makes him uncomfortable, and it makes it harder for him to focus on the board in front of him. He tries to remember if there have been people that he's messed with in school, but when he comes with absolutely nothing, it just irritates him more. When he's forced to read some lines from whatever story they were reading that day, he can only disregard this dreadful feeling until after he's done with his mandatory classroom participation. But when he's done, he doesn't have that dreadful feeling. The tension in his shoulders relax, and he feels like he can breathe properly again.

That only lasts for a small handful of minutes though.

Koga groans at this and scratches his head. In this classroom with around thirty some odd people, why would someone want to stare at _him_? Does he have something on his face or something? Did someone have beef with him? Did he do _something_ to wrong them? The questions go on and on, and before he even knows it the period is over and it's time for morning break. With this Koga gets up from his seat and gets out of the classroom, hoping that he could escape that heavy gaze for at least 15 minutes.

* * *

When the bell rings, Koga breathes a heavy sigh. While that break was an amazing reprieve, it didn't give him much to think about. So all he knows is that one of the guys in his classroom is looking at him funny. He doesn't have an answer as to how or why, much less _who_. It would be a lot easier if he could figure out who was the culprit. That way he could straight up ask them why they're making him uncomfortable in class.

He knows there's a few guys that he at least talks to that are behind him. But Ritchi literally sleeps through class (most days), and he can't place a reason as of recent to _why_ Ritchi would want to mess with him. Between the normal teasing between him and his older brother, what else could they possibly do?

Koga decides that he doesn't have the patience to think about this rationally. Not today at least. For now, he'll try to see if he has this feeling for the rest of the day.

He feels like the back of his neck is on fire though.

* * *

Koga has acted like nothing was wrong for two weeks, and he's at his limit. From all of his experiences for the past two weeks, he's being looked at for almost the entire school day. He doesn't get that feeling when he's run off during breaks and lunch, and he feels completely at ease when he's attending club practice and UNDEAD rehearsals. In conclusion, he hasn't figured out shit in these two weeks.

He accidentally blurts out his concerns during UNDEAD's rehearsal one late afternoon and Kaoru looks up from his smartphone with a teasing smirk. “Well, maybe somebody likes you.”

The response was so shocking that Koga chokes on his water. “But w-why would someone...!”

“Well, I couldn't tell you the answer to that but love is a very interesting thing you know?”

There is a very dark blush that rises to Koga's face at the idea that someone in his class might be interested in him. But again, that's jumping to conclusions. So for now he will try to focus in on who it might be. And more importantly, what do they want with him.

* * *

Being in an all-boys idol academy, you would _think_ you wouldn't have time to worry about trivial things such as love. But here Isara Mao was, helplessly and suddenly in love. He could blame the shoujo mangas he stashes secretly in his bookshelf, but he wouldn't even know if that was what led him to do such... such a _thing_ as gazing upon the one you like for as long as possible. He found it cute when the object of his affection squirmed in his seat and cautiously looked around him, surveying his surroundings. When he was focusing on a particularly hard question he would bite his pencil and scratch his head. He never brought food from home, but occasionally he can be seen in the school's garden. He loves his dog, and other dogs love him. He can be heard yelling down the hallway if he's yelling at his senpais, but honestly, without a doubt, he was an exceptional guitar player, and did have a large presence on stage. But that was not surprising, because he was with Sakuma-senpai, and UNDEAD did have that special presence on the stage.

Mao silently spends his days watching over him. He wonders if the guy he likes will ever figure it out, that he's the one watching him. Surely he hasn't made it easy on him, because for most of the day he worries about Ricchan, getting all of the student council duties out of the way, club practice and whenever they have it, Trickstar rehearsals. Mao fiddles with his tie and gets ready to pick Ritsu up. A giddy laugh erupts from him as he wonders how he will react today.

* * *

Koga never expected that this would happen. Of all things, in an all-boys academy no less (except for Anzu of course, but that's besides the point here!). Koga feels like his eyes are burning the piece of paper lying innocently on top of his indoor shoes, folded neatly with no addressee. He takes the paper without reading the contents and stuffs it into his pocket with a huff and changes his outdoor shoes to his indoor ones.

He wondered if this piece of paper would help him in his search in finding who was staring at him so much. And if it did, he sure as hell hoped that it would get rid of that feeling like the back of his neck is on fire. Or maybe the uneasiness of his stomach. Either one would be greatly appreciated right about now.

It's been a month since Koga has first noticed the feeling that he's being watched.

* * *

Koga doesn’t think much about the paper at all, until he feels it in his pocket. He was getting ready to put his gym clothes on, just like every other guy in their classroom. When he pulls it out again he smooths it out so he can read the note

_ You’re getting stiff. You should relax a bit. Nobody’s gonna bite you.  _

_ -Your admirer _

Koga feels his blood boil and he stomps over to the trash can to promptly dispose of the note. As he turns away Mao opens the sliding door with a half asleep Ritsu practically laying on him. Green and gold eyes meet and when Mao gives him that normal smile he has, somehow the blood settles a little bit. He calms down enough so that he can actually think about the things _around_ him, instead of _just_ in front of him. 

Koga takes a deep breath and then he can actually say something to the other male. “...Yo.”

Mao blinks owlishly at the greeting and then another one of the blinding smiles appears on his face. “Yo.” 

Their conversation ends there, as Mao hoists Ritsu up so he can actually get to his desk because gym class was in a few minutes. 

It was a conversation of only a handful of seconds, but somehow it was enough to actually release the tension in Koga’s shoulders. And for the first time in a month, he didn’t mind the lingering burn of the mysterious person’s gaze. 

* * *

As the days stretched into weeks, so did the notes. And as much as they piss Koga off, they do help him in the long run. He begins to get used to being inside the classroom with that searing hot gaze making the back of his neck burn. In fact, one could possibly argue that this was him accepting that mystery person’s passionate gaze. Because that was what he has landed on. Since this person hasn’t ambushed him or try to fight him in any way, he figures that  this is what it comes down to, in which this person likes him... or something. 

He can blame all of this on Hakaze....senpai. Who planted this little worm in his head a month ago.

But if you look at him, _what_ is there to like? He’s got a thing for dogs and his electric guitar. And admit it or not, he’s got a difficult personality and a hell of a short temper.So  why  would this person find it in them to like him?

He just didn’t get it. And it left him staring at his ceiling more nights than he’d care to admit. 

* * *

Being stuck in a cycle of work, rehearsals, and caring for Ritsu (something Ritsu is working on, but still relies a lot on him) Mao only takes the shortest of breaks during his day. And his breaks usually involve looking back on the day’s events of looking upon the object of his love. He has no clue why he feels this need to tease Koga, but he does. Those notes were supposed to be his attempts at trying to confess his feelings, but at the last minute he would turn around and write some encouraging note instead. And when he silently berates himself for not manning up to the emotions bubbling within him, he instead snickers at the irritation that passes through his expression when he reads the little notes. 

And of course he isn’t one to miss that sign when he touches the back of his neck. It’s like a hypnotizing move seeing those long slender fingers touching his blushing skin. Mao wonders if his gaze seriously affects him that way.In any case, he knows that he’s been dragging this on for long enough. He should just say it sooner rather than later... 

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was wrapping up their club activities for the day, or unit rehearsals like Mao was. The heat was starting to cool down, but for the most part still lingering inside Yumenosaki. He’s changed out of his practice clothes and is in his summer uniform, just about ready to leave to go home. But he stops dead in his tracks when he spots someone whom he would’ve been able to see practically anywhere. 

Unable to hold himself back, Mao opens the classroom door and walks inside 2-B. The late afternoon sun is casting an orange hue inside the classroom, and he can’t help but walk closer...  close r to the one he can pretty much say for a fact... that he loves.

He’s standing right next to Koga, who is asleep on top of his desk. He doesn’t budge when Mao’s shadow comes upon his face. Mao’s heartbeat steadily rises, thumping crazily in his chest, and he can feel it in his throat. His throat tightens as he tries to hold himself back.

“You’re leaving yourself open damnit...”

Mao wants to hold it in. Wants to do it when Koga is awake and aware. But even he can’t hold desire back. He tells himself just for a second. That will be enough. Clutching his bag in his fists, he takes a breath, and bends down. 

The kiss was for a second. But it was enough for Koga’s eyes to flutter and open. 

Mao jumps at this sudden change of events, and he wonders if he can even make an excuse for what he did. 

The wind comes inside the classroom, it’s curtains gracefully flapping towards the two teenagers. Koga barely can process the action, until he does. When he looks up to look Mao in the eye, he feels like he registers something very familiar, until he realizes. 

“ You’re  the one whose been lookin’ at me.”

The blush rises on Mao’s face as words are stuck in his throat and he can barely nod at the question. His grip on his bag strap is so tight his knuckles are turning white. He realizes he’s missed whatever chance he had to escape, but he doesn’t even  know  if he could have outrun Koga. 

He sees the moment Koga connects pieces together because his eyes slim and he looks like he’ll eat Mao alive.

“Before you say anything! Don’t... hate me for those things I did. I mean... I know that was pretty shitty of me to do and stuff, but... I just did it because I like you okay!”

At that moment he really was going to yell at Mao for making his life in this classroom hell, but his heart jumps at the utterly embarrassed face Mao has. The dark blush on his cheeks spread to practically his entire face, a bright red in contrast to his dark maroon locks. Inside his mind, he feels like he’s said it more than once that Mao was a good looking guy. But he’s just downright  cute when he’s embarrassed and this just makes him want to throw himself out of this window to ever thinking that.

And so Koga is left with a dumb expression because he can’t even process this concept that  somebody  likes him in a romantic way.

Tension so thick it was physically putting a burden on him, Mao figure that their talk is over and done with and he can peacefully leave the scene. 

Sensing it before actually seeing it, Koga grabs on to Mao’s wrist and worry has now been added to Mao’s expression. And before he can filter his brain-to-mouth function, the words spill out.

“Why... why me?! I have no redeeming qualities or anything! And even I can tell my personality is shit. Compared to you whose like..A good guy and all that there’s nothing about me that.. is good...”

And as Koga’s grip on his hand loosens, it is now Mao’s turn to grab his wrist and give him hard glare. “Now don’t go on saying bad stuff about yourself! There are all kinds of stuff that make up  _ you _ that just made me develop feelings for you just out of the freaking blue okay?! You can play the guitar for one, which is something I can’t do. Your presence on the stage is so...  strong , and it leaves me speechless no matter how many times I see it! Just the thought of your dog makes you smile... I saw it when you were talking with Subaru one day. There’s just  _so_ many things that I could list because this is what I see in you! I know we don’t talk much... so I know that we haven’t learned everything there is to know about each other. But at the very least I want you to cherish yourself.” Mao’s voice weakens as his speech continues, to the point where he’s begging Koga in the end.

Koga continues to stare at Mao like he is crazy, because in all honesty he is trying to fight the blush that is increasingly growing on his face. And he fails. His mind is a mess. He doesn’t know what he wants to do. But with someone who so earnestly confessed to him... for the first time in his life honestly... he should accept those feelings right...?

“What the hell man... you’re embarrassing me...” Koga mutters and covers his mouth with his free hand. His wrist, still caught in Mao’s grasp, feels like it’s burning and he looks over to the maroon haired male and yes. He’s still a blushing mess. And somehow that makes him all the more endearing to Koga.

“I-If I were to accept your feelings, I don’t think it would be fair if only you knew stuff ‘bout me.” His heart races as the words tumble from his mouth, and Mao’s grip on his wrist tightens. Early summer heat combined with embarrassment making their bodies hot, the two remain as they are for a minute.

“D-do you wanna get ice cream at the convenience store?” Mao swallows his nervousness for a second. It’s getting late. He’ll probably have dinner as soon as he gets home too. He would bring Koga over but it’s too soon for anything and—

“... sure.”

Mao visibly relaxes and after Koga grabs his bag, they walk off. Their hands are detached from each other, but the mere presence of their hands being close to each other practically sends sparks down their bodies. 

* * *

Koga may seem like he’s bothered with the knowledge that Mao is looking his way all the time, but he isn’t going to admit the fact that sometimes even he seeks out those shining green eyes from the crowd, followed with a head of dark maroon hair. Throughout the summer months school was let out for summer break, and for a time Koga and Mao did not meet all the time. Being swamped with summer homework in addition to unit rehearsals, all seemed forgotten about that thing between them. It frustrates him to no end when he finds himself looking for someone he knows will not be there, because he has his own obligations to his own unit. He realizes that when he’s alone and thinking about nothing in particular, he will think about Mao. Occasionally he will even try to message Mao since they have each other’s accounts but he erases the messages at the last minute. He thinks that this is torture, what he is putting himself through.

But when they come back for the fall term, it’s like nothing ever changed. Mao smiles at Koga hiding his true intentions behind that genuine smile and Koga finds it hard to not smile back. When they have seating changes for once he can look at Mao from behind and he wonders if this is how Mao felt when he looks at his back. His fingers itch to touch _anything_ Mao and after long nights and teasing senpais, Koga figures it out.

He likes Mao as well. 

* * *

A week back into school and Koga spots another folded sheet of paper on top of his indoor shoes. Mao wasn’t doing his daily remark for the day since the new term started, but somehow even without opening it yet Koga knew it was different than the others.

_ Go out with me? _

Just four words were on the piece of paper. And yet it was enough to set the other’s face on fire, his heart leaping out of his chest as he clutches the piece of paper. 

His glare is probably really cold because many people avoid him as he walks down the hallway towards his classroom. There’s still time before school starts, and if Mao isn’t busy with student council duties, he will be in their classroom. 

And he is there. Keeping Ritsu company, but still in the classroom. Before he can run away from this decision his legs take him right up to Mao. Sensing his presence Mao looks up to see a slightly angry Koga, but an embarrassed Koga is hiding under that cold gaze. Mao has a feeling he knows what this is about, and his heart speeds up at this realization. 

They talk on the roof, where it’s the quietest. The early morning breeze is a small reprieve before the late summer heat kicks in during the afternoon. It gives both males a chance to cool down and collect their thoughts. 

Mao breaks the silence and rubs the back of his neck before he nervously laughs. “So... I guess it’s because of  that , right? I mean, I know we haven’t really talked all _that_ long but-“

Before he can say any more his lips are covered by Koga’s, and the mere action makes Mao go weak in the knees. But Koga is holding him by his uniform collar, and it is all he can do to just fall limp under Koga’s hands. Heartbeat drumming in his ears, Mao allows himself to just enjoy these few seconds of bliss shared by the kiss.

When they part Mao can see the blush on Koga’s face go all the way to his ears and down his neck. “I don’t even know how the hell it happened alright?! All I know is that now I’m always thinking about you and-“

This time Mao brings him down for a kiss, a fierce grip on his uniform shirt. When he pulls back from the kiss with an equally bright red face his tongue feels heavy as he asks the big question.

“So is it a yes?”

Koga groans before he just drags Mao back in for another kiss. And the exchange goes on between them for as long as the could, only stopping when the morning bell rang. Their hair was slightly messed up and their lips were slightly bruised but nobody noticed, or cared to mention it. 

It was the beginning of a great morning for Mao. And Koga as well, who got to stare at Mao’s back for the entire day. 

* * *

What Mao never expected to see was a sheet of folded paper on top of his outdoor shoes. It was clearly torn from a notebook and the handwriting a bit more messy, but the response was still the one he wanted to see the most. 

_ I’ll kill you if you don’t figure it out. _

It brings a laugh to Mao’s lips and he continues on his way out the school’s front doors. He spots Koga waiting for him by the school gates and he smiles. When he approaches the other male he laughs when Koga tries to look indifferent about this ordeal but completely fails on that front.

As they start leaving Yumenosaki Mao extends his hand and casually asks, “Do you wanna get some ice cream at the konbini?”

Koga responds with, “Yeah,” and silently grabs Mao’s outstretched hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is continuing to conjure up plots for ships I loved and other ideas but my university schedule tells me to not write them. But I totally do want to...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Until next time  
> IG @vocaltaite_fujoushi


End file.
